Broken Arrow
by methmadekai
Summary: Memories flashed before her eyes one after another, a never-ending stream of images that included both love and loss. Slaps were exchanged, threats were formed, but it was love. She had been in love. But now it was too late.


**A/N: **So, I'm starting another series because right now I have to rewrite all of Bedroom Hymns, Love is Karma, Where the Story Ends &amp; Decode because I'm really hating the way I wrote them the first time. And I'm also really obsessing with Kennett at the moment and I literally had this idea in my head for less than ten minutes before I decided that I was going to commit to this. Klaroline will, of course, play a role in this story as well, though Kennett will be the main focus. This is just a little drabble to test the waters before I decided if I want to continue. _Please _leave me feedback; I would really love to know if I should continue.

IMPORTANT: The timing between TO and TVD is going to be very off in this story so disregard everything that's happening in both shows right now and just focus on all that you already know and have seen because there will be maybe like one reference to s6 of tvd in here and possibly like one or two references to s2 of TO. It'll make sense, I swear, you just have to focus more on the earlier seasons. Also, keep in mind that I'm a sucker for happy endings when it comes to my series.

{ broken arrow }

_you could be my hero  
if only I could let go  
but his love is still in me  
like a broken arrow_

/

Memories flashed before her eyes one after another, a never-ending stream of images that included both love and loss. Slaps were exchanged, threats were formed, but it was _love._ She had been in love. But now it was too late.

/

She felt the cold, hard ground beneath her fingertips and she wasn't sure how she had gotten down there. The memories had come hard and fast, and for a moment she found herself hoping, praying even, that it had all been a cruel nightmare that another Mystic Falls villain had bestowed upon her. Because never in a million years would Bonnie Bennett ever be in love with Kol Mikaelson.

"Bon?"

Her eyes shot up and she caught sight of her perky, blonde friend dancing along the edges of the forest her mouth set in a worried line. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled lamely and moved to stand up, her entire body groaning in pain as she did so. "I'm alright, Care. Just needed a little air." She couldn't remember why she had been in the woods in the first place and from the looks of it, either could Caroline.

"Come on," Caroline urged as she wrapped an arm around the witch's slim waist. "Let's go back inside."

Going back inside was truly just about the last thing Bonnie wanted to do because then it would mean confronting the Original who had so obviously planted these ridiculous memories in her head. She followed Caroline nonetheless and was immediately met by said Original, his eyes watching hers for any type of reaction as if he had been waiting for her to remember.

"You," She growled, pointing a shaking finger, "You did this."

Elijah didn't look surprised and didn't waver away from her angry confrontation. If anything, he looked like he expected this type of reaction. "I believe it's time we have a chat." Then, glancing at the others, "Privately."

The immediate protests that echoed throughout the mostly empty room seemed to ignite something within Bonnie, and she steadily held up her hand. "I would like to know what he has to say." She didn't bother looking at her friends, didn't move as after a few moments of solid arguing they all began to leave the room, Caroline and Elena leading the lot.

Bonnie took a seat across from Elijah and stonily shook her head as he offered her a cup of tea. He sighed softly. "I don't very well know where to begin. These memories," He gestured to her head, "are entirely real despite what you may believe."

She interrupted him with a laugh. "I'm in love with Jeremy."

"At one time, you were quite in love with my brother and he the same for you. My siblings and I can all testify to this," He quietly informed her, leaning over to sip at his drink. She shook her head and sat back in her seat, unwilling to believe a word he said.

"Why should I believe you?"

Elijah met her eyes briefly and smiled sadly. "You shouldn't. But despite your initial shock and obvious anger, you're curious. In the end, it's your decision if you'd like to know more, and I can assure you that what I may tell you will be nothing but the truth."

She ran a hand over her face and sighed loudly before she met his solemn gaze. There was no logical reason as to why she trusted him, but she did, and she found herself nodding her head and agreeing before she could stop herself. "I'd like to know more," She paused, unable to believe that this was even happening, "More about my relationship with…Kol."

**A/N: **Yes? No? Maybe? This is probably the shortest thing I've ever posted; I can assure you that the actual chapters will be close to 4,000+ words each. I really, really need your feedback, so please leave a review! I don't want to start another new series if nobody will even enjoy it.


End file.
